Kids of St Vladmirs
by WriteMyNameInBulletsBaby
Summary: I read a story about Rose and Dimitri havin a kid so i did my own. Referance to other fictional schools because they go up against them. Esg. Evernight, Sky High, Need book school, School in Vampire diaries and maybe even the bring it on schools. R&R


Jordana's pov

As I walked into the classroom, late like always, I saw my dad growl. He looked like he would kill me any second. I smiled at him and sat at my desk in the middle of the room near my friends, Andre and Beck Ozera-Dragomir, Nathanial Ivashkov, Lauren Castile-Ranaldi, and Jessica Ashford-Manastrano-Dragomir. I put my feet up on the desk. My dad looked like he was about to burst. He strolled towards me and leaned towards my ear and whispered

"Jordana Belikov, get your feet of the table. Now." I shook my head and Nathanial leaned towards me.

"Jordie you should probably do it." He said brushing m hair out of my ear which made my dad go red in the face. I put my feet down and my dad walked to the front of the class and continued his lecture. I grabbed my phone out of my handbag on the floor and entered into Facebook m friend, Justin, was on so I started to talk to him.

Justin: What u doin?

Me: Listening to one of my dads lectures. U?

Justin: Talking to u gorgeous ;)

Me: Aww! Thanx! So really what else u doin?

Justin: Listening to music.

Me: what kind? Ou Est Le Swimming Pool? Angus and Julia Stone? Stonefield? Lipsmack? Red Hot Chili Peppers? Come on be a little more specific.

Justin: u know I hate ur music. Nah listening to Lilly Allen.

Me: u know I love her so u hate ur own taste in music. Lol

"What is this?" I looked up to see my dad walking towards me looking at my phone. Oh crap he saw it I thought I kept it well hidden. Quickly emailed Justin back.

Me: Gotta go now

My dad stole my phone from my hands and chucked it on his desk with out breaking it. I frowned and glared up at my dad.

"Fuck you." I said slowly which made my dad even angrier I think ill have to thank my mum later on for telling me this shit. But my dad might figure for it out first.

"What did you say? Jordana Aleksandria Belikov! Did you learn that from your mother?" Crap he was onto me. I shook my head and gulped.

"Nope that's all me, daddy." I said sarcastically and smiled innocently.

One hour later

"And I just thought duhahude (Not misspelt) what the hell? And his not giving my phone back until Tuesday and his taking my iPad away from me for TWO WEEKS!" I told my friends as we sat on the grass. I sat on Nathanial's lap as he kissed the back of my head and whispered naughty things in my ear. I saw my mum walk by and nearly jumped up and threw myself at her.

"MUM! Mum, dads gonna have a shit fit at you next time he sees you!" I said but hugged her at the same time. "When'd you get back?"

"An Hour ago. And what is this you say about Dimitri having a shit fit at me?" she asked me. I blushed. "What did you do?

"Um I swore at him in class…" I said walking back to my friends.

"Oh crap, we got practice." I said looking at my watch. Jessica, Andre, Beck and Lauren got up and followed me to the practice gym. When we were there we got our practice clothes out of our lockers in the changing rooms and walked to out to see Jessie Karp-Tanner, Winnie Zelkos, Jasper Szlesky, Zoya Belikov, Samantha Drozov, Daniel Belikov (Viktoria's kid), Charlotte Conta, Ethan Dashkov, Columbus Voda, Mercedes Tarus and Hayden Badica stretching or doing back flips or splits or cartwheels. I waved everyone to me and put on my driving gloves.

"Okay today we'll practice our routine then the one for the football game tomorrow night." I said earning a loud chorus of yeahs and okays. We walked into the middle of the room and took our positions. I pressed a button on my waist which started music up in the corner of the room. The song Wait your turn by Rihanna.

"One two three four. One two three four. One two three four. One two three four." I said as we all crumped. Then myself and Lauren did triple cartwheels whilst everyone else did the splits. After that we did four small pyramids. After we finished the routine we walked to get a drink and I yelled encouragement towards everyone.

"Nice work everyone! Jess your splits are getting better! Same with yours Winnie! Congratulations everyone we have it absolutely perfect! We'll practice it on Monday for Tuesdays cheerleading final!" I said giving everyone a high five. I saw Nathanial standing at the door and walked towards Lauren.

"Laura, you're in charge for a while. Hey guys Laurens in charge for a little bit so listen to what she says or I'll get my mum and dad on all your asses. For anyone who doesn't know my mum and dad is they're Rose and Guardian Dimitri Belikov and Guardian Rose Hathaway so listen up." I said and everyone sniggered and looked at the door.

"See ya gorgeous," Andre said waving good bye as I stepped out into Nathanial's arms and my lips met his in a long passionate kiss. He started rubbing my thigh which told me we were gonna need to go somewhere private. Pulled my lips from his, which was really hard considering I really wanted him right now.

"Let's go to my dorm because Mellissa's with her family cause her dad died." He nodded and I led him through the darkness to my dorm I held his hand as we walked past many vampires getting to dinner or to meet people. We walked inside the dorm corridor and into my dorm which was full with pictures of all my friends and me and the Guardians cheering for our football team The Moroi. I pulled him towards my bed and started to kiss him harder then before. Then the door banged open and in stepped my mum and dad.


End file.
